My Best Friend's Wedding
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott are best friends since they were kids. They shared everything and one day a news is going to change everything. Untolds, hidden feelings, love & friendship, hate, desire... :: COMPLETE ::
1. Prologue

**Hey! **

**Here is my new fanfiction ! **

**It's inspired from the movie "My best friend's wedding" with Julia Roberts. I really love this movie and I wanted to adapt it in a Naley story.**

_**Hope you will like it... Please give me your point of view. It's very important for me to know if I carry on or not.  
And I'm sorry if there are mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't see immediately my mistakes. **_

_Dreamy. _

**Summary :**  
_**Haley and Nathan are best friends since their childhood. They grew up together, they shared everything. They always wanted to keep their friendship save and there were probably some hidden feelings... They separated after High School, Haley leaving for Harvard, Nathan leaving for Duke. But they still called each other.  
One day, Haley received a card and her world broke down.**_

**Details :  
**

**Haley's family and Nathan's family lived in front of each other, just the road parted their house. Nathan and Haley were very close when they were young, they're still but the news is going to put in danger all their past. Lucas is Nathan's brother but it's not very important in the story.  
Haley and Brooke went to the same university and now they live together and are best friends.**

_Italic flashbacks. _  
Normal present.

* * *

**Christmas, 1999.**

_Nathan was walking in direction of his best friend's house. He had his hands in his pockets as it was cold. He arrived in front of a little house. The living-room was lightened. He looked up at the first floor and he knew she wasn't inside as her bedroom was unlightened. It was her habit, when he came at night, to let him know she was inside she lighted her room. So he walked to the garden which was behind the house. The exterior light was on. He smiled when he saw her sitting on the swing. He had a profile view of her. She had two braids, wrapped herself into her coat and she was wearing a woolen hat. Nathan moved to her, slowly and sat on the other swing.  
"Hi Hales!"  
She turned her head and smiled. "Hi Nate."  
They chatted a little swinging and laughing. And then few minutes later, Nathan plunged his hand in his pocket and took out a little velvet box. He had stolen it to his mother, but it was empty and he needed one to Haley's gift. He stretched it to Haley who smiled. It was like in the movies her mother watched.  
"For ya." He said. "Merry Christmas, Haley."  
Haley took the little box and opened it. A big smile drew on her lips at the sight of a bracelet. When she ate Craker Jack she prayed for having this bracelet but she had always tattoos. Nathan took it and slide it onto her wrist. Haley shivered and it was because of the cold. She couldn't stop looking at his cobalt blue eyes.  
She jumped off her swing and placed herself in front of Nathan. They smiled to each other. She bent over him and put a furtive but sweet kiss on his lips.  
"Merry Christmas, Nate."  
And then, snowflakes began to fall from the dark sky. Haley looked at the sky. Nathan watched her. She was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She seemed to be in another world, smiling, amazed like if it was the first time she saw snow. He drew his famous smirk on his lips and began to tickle her. She laughed loudly. She escaped and began to runaway. He laughed and raced her. He caught her and they fell on the snowy ground._  
**  
Tuesday,October 16****th**** 2012. **

Haley was watching the ten years old boy and the girl playing in the park. She smiled and straightened her jacket before carry on her way. While she was walking she saw a little girl and her mom on a bench. The little girl was eating Cracker Jack. Haley smiled and looked at her wrist where there was her Cracker Jack's bracelet. She realized she had never take it off. She smiled proudly. Her cell phone began to ring.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey Haley Bub!"  
She smiled at the sound of his voice.  
"Nate.. What's up?"  
"I wanted news about my best friend."  
"I'm fine."  
"Did you received my card?"  
"Huh... I don't know.. I'm in town."  
"Oh ok. I'm impatient to see you, Hales."  
"Yeah me too! In Tree Hill in three days?"  
"I'll be there."  
"Wait. I'm arriving at the building. I'm gonna check if I've your card."  
"Cool."  
Haley opened the letterbox. She found the card. She opened it.  
"I got it! I wonder..."  
She read it. Her jaw dropped. Her heart stopped beating. She let her bag and the cellphone fall on the floor. Her eyes couldn't quit the card.

_**... You're invited to Emily & Nathan's Wedding...**_

On the other line, Nathan called her name but she was really too upset to talk to him.

The phone didn't stop ringing. Haley was curling up on the couch completely absent. She sobbed. The front door opened. Brooke arrived half running in the living-room. She let her shopping bags fall on the floor and precipitated to pick up the phone.  
"Haley you could move your pretty ass!"  
Haley didn't have the time to react and tell her to not pick up, it was done.  
"Allo?"  
"Brooke? Hi! It's Nathan."  
Brooke looked at Haley and put her hand on the phone and whispered.  
"It's Nathan."  
"I'm not here."  
Brooke frowned and said to Nathan.  
"Oh sorry. Haley's not here."  
"But... she was coming home... and.."  
"Sorry. I don't know. I've just arrived."  
"Oh okay.. Can you tell her to phone me back?"  
"I'll tell her. Bye!"  
"By.." She hung down.  
"What's the hell is happening? You, Haley James, lying to your best friend?" She asked with an inquisitor gaze.  
"He.. He is..." Haley sobbed. "Let it go!"  
Brooke sat on the armchair.  
"No! You're gonna give me an explanation. Right now."  
Haley bent over and took the card on the coffee table and gave it to Brooke. Brooke's jaw dropped.  
"He... He is..."  
Haley nodded and sobbed.  
"Oh.. my... gosh... Can't believe it!" She shook her head. "And why are you crying? You should be happy for your best friend.."  
"I am..." She whispered. But her voice wasn't convincing enough to Brooke.  
"Liar."  
Haley stood up. "I just need to be alone... for a moment. If he call again... I'm not here..."  
Brooke nodded. "Okay."  
Haley left to her room to go in hers.

**Friday, October 19th 2012.**

Three days spent and she hadn't answered at any of his calls. Why didn't she answer? He didn't remember to have said something wrong... She sounded happy to talk to him, as usual... at least until she got the card.  
Nathan turned his head to look at Emily. Emily had light brown hair and green eyes. She was rather petite. She came from Chicago and her father was the dean of Duke University. They had moved on North Carolina when Nathan was in his second year at Duke.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing he was looking at her.  
Nathan shook his head and concentrated on the road.  
"Nothing."  
Nathan parked the car in front of Scott's Mansion. Nathan took out the luggage of the truck and followed Emily who carried just her vanity case.  
"Mom? Dad?" He called opening... how he could... the door.  
Deb appeared.  
"Oh Baby!"  
She moved to him quickly and hugged him as he put the bags on the floor.  
"Happy to see you buddy."  
"Likewise, mom. Where's dad?" He asked while Deb hugged Emily.  
"At work. He will be at home at 5."  
Nathan nodded.  
"Emily, come with me in the kitchen, while Nathan go up the luggage."  
Emily smiled to answer and they left chatting. Nathan sighed and took the bags. He put them on the bed, arrived in the bedroom. Here he was... he was at home. He sighed and his gaze was attracted by a picture frame on his desk. He went there and took it in his hands.

**July 2003.**

_Nathan dived into the water when he emerged, few seconds later, he saw her coming. She had a white towel around her (one of his with his jersey number : 23). She tied up her hair in a pony tail. Her skin was tanned thanks to the sunbathes she took everyday since the beginning of the summer vacations. Nathan smirked. He wondered why any guys at High School were attracted by Haley James... She was very beautiful and so clever. She was a nerd... but a beautiful nerd. In a way, he preferred she had no suitors, he might be jealous.  
"Turn!" She shouted at him.  
"What?"  
"I said 'turn' I don't want you to see me."  
"Don't be silly! I already see you in a bath suit."  
"So what? Just turn! or I don't come into the pool."  
Nathan sighed. She was so cute when she acted shiny. He turned just a little, in a position he could see her. He saw her undo the towel, fold it and put it on the deckchair. She had a two pieces bath suit. A new one, he noticed. It was a pale yellow one with one or two orchids on the top. She came closer of the edge and sat down, her legs into the water. Nathan turned and smiled.  
"Nate!!" She screamed hiding her breasts with her arms. Nathan rolled her eyes, moving closer to her. He took her hand with his left one, grabbed her by the waist with his other and then he threw her into the pool without letting her go to dive with her._

Nathan felt two arms slid around him.  
"Ex-girlfriend? Because if it is... I don't want to see it on this desk." Emily asked taking the frame from his hands.  
"No... Best friend."  
"Oh Holey."  
Nathan sighed. "Haley." He whispered to correct her.  
He realized Emily didn't have any ideas of the importance of Haley in his life. His fiancée didn't even know his best friend's name. Suddenly Deb appeared.  
"Nate, Aunt Lydia called. Haley is at home." Nathan let a smile appeared on his lips. Deb left. Emily lowered her head and went to sit on the bed.  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.  
"I've just a headache. All this stuff to do for the wedding... Can you just stay with me a hour or two..."  
Nathan moved to her and nodded. "Okay..."

Haley walked along the deck. The sun was going down in the sky becoming pinker and darker. She stopped, sat on the edge of the deck and watched the landscape. She had waited two hours... now when the sun would be disappeared she would leave and it would be clear he didn't care anymore about her.

Nathan was near of the deck. He watched her. She was wearing a white top and jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was curly and darker than the last time he'd seen her. He moved slowly and silently toward her, and sat down next to her. She didn't move.  
"I believed you'd never come."  
"I'm here right now."  
"For how long..?" She asked, turning her head to look at his blue cobalt eyes. He didn't answer, he just smiled and stood up. Haley sighed turning her gaze away, but he stretched his hand to her. She looked up at him in his eyes first and then his hand. She took it, hesitantly.


	2. It Doesn't Matter

**Hey!  
Here is the next chapter.  
All the story is written, I just wait for some reviews to know if I carry on to post. As I see you seem to be like it. **

**_Good Reading !! _**

* * *

**Saturday, October 20th 2012.**

Haley was deeply sleeping when a big noise tore her from her sleep. She sat up violently in her bed, straight. It came from outside, so she got up, pushing the sheet aside and precipitated to the window. She saw a moving van in front of Scott's house, and something on the road which seemed to be an wedding arch, broken. Haley's bedroom door opened and Brooke came in, in hurry.  
« What the hell was that? »  
Haley showed her outside. Brooke winced.  
« I don't believe he's getting married...»  
Brooke went to sit on the bed.  
« And what do you feel about it? »  
« Actually? Nothing. » Haley answered, going to the bed and laid down under the cover.  
« You're a liar! »  
Haley shrugged.  
« Actually my opinion doesn't matter. »  
Brooke rolled her eyes.  
« You're... actually... an hopeless... desperate. » She said, insisting on the 'actually'.  
« What happened last night? You came home late. » Brooke added.  
« Really nothing... interesting. He arrived two hours late and he left after one hour, twenty seven minutes of chatting.  
« Two hours late? You're sure you had a meeting?»  
Haley nodded... each year they had a meeting at 4:23 pm on that day...

**August 23th 2007.**

_Haley was crying on the deck, playing nervously with her bracelet. She turned when she heard him running to her.  
« Hales! »  
She stood up and walked away quickly.  
« Leave me alone! » She shouted.  
But Nathan sped up and caught her by her arm. He made her turn to face him.  
« Leave me alone! »  
« Certainly not! Why are you avoiding me? »  
« I'm not »  
« Yes you are! We didn't talk or see each other for six days! »  
Haley turned her gaze away. He shook her.  
« Look at me in eyes and tell me why?! »  
« Because it's gonna be my birthday in three months and we won't be together. I will be miles away from you... »  
Nathan sighed and took her in his arms.  
« Oh Hales... Duke is not so far from Boston... I'll come to see you and you'll come to Duke sometimes. »  
« Not the same... It will never be the same thing it used to be... »  
Nathan put a kiss on Haley's forehead.  
« Each year at 4:23, time we are today, on the 19th of October, date of your birthday, I'll be right here, on this deck... our deck... and I'll wait for you. I promise. » He whispered in her ear.  
« Now wipe your tears and promise me to never avoid me again... anymore. »  
Haley looked up at him, in eyes. When she plunged her gaze in his, she knew she was safe, in secure. Nothing could happened to her when he held her in his arms. She begged for the time slow down and make this moment last for ever._

« Hales? »  
Haley shook her head to come back in reality. Brooke was staring at her.  
« You okay? »  
« Yeah... »  
« What did you think about? »  
« Nothing interesting.. really... » She didn't want to talk about it. Brooke couldn't understand... They were 'friends' in High School, but the others such as Brooke, Lucas or else used to say friendship between a boy and a girl couldn't work, they used to tell Nathan and Haley couldn't be just friends. The fact it is they were... they always be and... they'll be... nothing more than friends... Haley sighed.  
« Tutorgirl? »  
« Yup... »  
« Can you swear on Mr Waffles that you and Nathan are just friends? » She said showing Mr Waffles to Haley.  
« Brooke... »  
« Say goodbye to Mr Waffles... » She joked squeezing the throat of the teddy bear.  
Haley sat up.  
« Can I really lie to you? »  
« No and you can't lie to yourself anymore. Move your ass pretty Tutorgirl. We have things to do! » Brooke put MrWaffles on the bed and left the room. Haley sighed and dropped onto the bed. She sat up right after when she heard a cry outside. She precipitated at the window and watched. She saw a young woman, well dress, light brown hair... with a pretty proposal ring which brighted more thanks to the sun. Haley rolled her eyes. So it was her... Emily... At the first sight, Haley knew it wasn't Nathan's kind of girls. He never showed her anyone of his girlfriends but Haley knew thanks to Lucas, Brooke or some gossips, fortunately... For Haley it was an evidence... not at all his kind of girl. But... the fact it is... he was getting to marry her.

Nathan left the living-room where Deb tried to comfort Emily about the accident of the morning. He went out the house and crossed the street in direction of the James's house. He opened the door. Everything was quiet. He cleared his throat.  
« Auntie Lydia? Uncle Jimmy? Hales? Anybody here? »  
He stopped and looked around him. He turned slowly hearing sounds of steps in the downstairs. He looked up slowly. The first thing he saw it was two little foot in beige pumps, then two thin legs and a body wearing a chocolate dress. Then his eyes met hers. She was full of grace. She didn't smile seeing him. He guessed immediately she was a little bit angry.  
« Hi... » He said.  
« Hi. »  
She was now at the same level that him.  
« How are you? » He asked.  
« I could be better. »  
He lowered his head.  
« I'm sorry about yesterday... »  
She stared at him and walked to the kitchen. He sighed.  
« Haley... »  
« It's okay, don't worry. It doesn't matter ... really. »  
She served herself a glass of orange juice.  
« You know, I don't care my best friend be late at our annual meeting, two hours late. And he just can stay one hour and he even forgets my birthday. »  
Nathan sighed and moved to her taking her hands.  
« I'm sorry. I'm going to do something to apologize. »  
« No. No. I want nothing. I don't care. » Nathan bent over and put a kiss on her forehead but she seemed to be relucted.  
« Okay... You're mad... Haley.. Please... »  
Suddenly they both turned their head to the door seeing Emily.  
« Nathan.. Deborah told me to call you. »  
Haley stared at Nathan. How could she come in her house like this?! Like if it was hers! No way! Haley grabbed her purse which was on the island and said to Nathan.  
« You'll close the door behind you. » Haley stopped in front of Emily who blocked the way. Emily moved a little to let Haley leave. Emily looked at Nathan and said.  
« Nice to meet her... »  
Nathan stared at her, sighing.

« Unbelievable! What did she think ?? She would be welcomed arms opened? » Haley cried angry.  
Brooke went out of the fitting room, change in a red top and a skirt.  
« She's going to be your best friend's wife. She probably thought she could do like he used to do. »  
« No way! She can't! She can't because I don't know her. Nobody knows her. »  
« Deb and Dan, Lydia and Jimmy, Nathan... »  
Haley stared at Brooke. « Mom and Dad know her? »  
« Huh... They told me last night... we talked about her a little when you went to the meeting. »  
Haley dropped into the armchair.  
« I hate her. »  
« You're jealous. »  
« Jealous of what? »  
« Guess. »  
« Brooke... She's not the kind of girl Nathan used to date. She's not a bimbo, she's not a cheerleader type, she's not blond, she's not... She is standard... »  
Brooke went in the fitting room. « She's like you. »  
Haley sat up. « What? What did you say? »  
Brooke went out.  
« She's like you. »  
Haley's cell phone rang. She picked it up. It was a message text from Nathan.

_**Is it too late to apologize? Meet me at 5pm. Our deck.**_

She flicked down her cellphone and looked at Brooke.  
« Nathan? »  
« Yeah... He wants to apologize. »  
« Cute boy. »  
« Not cute. A boy full of guilt. I hate when he acts like this. »  
Brooke moved to her and hugged her.  
« Tutorgirl, be nice with him... Go there and let him apologize. »  
Haley shrugged. She took the clothes she had chosen and went in the fitting room.

Nathan put on his light blue polo shirt which fitted perfectly with his eyes. When he was ready to leave the room, Emily came in.  
« Hey Handsome.. Where're you going? »  
« Huh.. I've something to do... »  
Emily pouted, surrounding him with her arms.  
« Oh come on... Stay with me... »  
She led him toward the bed and pushed him onto. She struggled him.  
« Don't you want to stay with your fiancée and... play a little? » She asked with a mischievous smile on her lips. Nathan smiled and raised his head to reach her lips.  
« I promised... »  
She stuck him and bent over to kiss him passionately. But Nathan's cellphone vibrated. He took it and read the message text.

**I won't come. Don't need your apologize. Not mad. See you. H.J**

Nathan sighed, flicking his phone, disappointed. Emily took it from his hand and put it on the nightstand.  
« Let me guess your appointment is canceled ? » She smiled and kissed him again.

Haley walked up and down in her bedroom. She checked her watch. 5pm. She sighed and looked through the window. She watched Nathan's house. Brooke arrived next to her.  
« So... you decided to not be nice. »  
« I'm going to be nice, yeah. Maybe Emily is not the girl I think she is... »


	3. A Swirl To Remember

Here is the third chapter and Thanks **othnaleyfan4**, I'm going to change the word ;)

Good Reading !!

**xxx**

ps : the episode 14 of OTH was great!! Especially Naley + Jamie scenes!! I love them! They're just amazing !

* * *

**Sunday, October 21st 2012.**

Haley had got up early this morning. She went in town to buy some croissants and came back home to prepare hot chocolate. She put two mugs of chocolate on a tray and the pack of croissants and crossed the street. She came in Scott's house. She walked to the kitchen and put the tray on the island. She was ready to call Nathan and Emily but someone came in. Haley grinned.  
« Lucas! » He smiled back.  
« Hey Haley! »  
They hugged. « What's up? »  
« Oh... Nothing interesting... » Lucas sat on a stool.  
« Hum... Croissants... You're so lovely. » He took one and ate it.  
« It wasn't for you but anyway... I'm sure your brother would share them. »  
Lucas looked at Haley like if he was sorry for her. Haley wondered why everybody since she arrived.. looked at her that way...  
« What? »  
« What do you think about Nathan's marriage? You okay with this? »  
Haley shrugged. « Why should be okay with this? It's his life, not mine. »  
« Yeah... But... »  
« Lucas... If Nathan's happy, I'm okay. There's no reason to not be okay, right? »  
« Right... To tell you the truth... I'm not really fine with this... » He stopped looking at the kitchen door. Haley turned and saw Emily standing in one of Nathan's shirt. One of his shirt of Duke University, a dark blue one.

**January 2008.**

_Haley put on his dark blue shirt of Duke University, she was wearing jeans. She went out the bathroom. Nathan was sleeping in his bed. She went to sit next to him and took the book which was on his nightstand. The Notebook. She opened it and read the first page.  
« To my best friend, Nathan. No matter what happens, I'll always remember you, our relationship, our moments together. Allie wrote hers and Noah's on the paper, I graved ours in my heart. Haley. »  
Nathan turned and took the book.  
« Sleep well? »  
« Great. And you? »  
« Fine. I love when you're here. I've the impression to be in Tree Hill. »  
« Do you miss it? »  
« Sometimes. You? »  
« Everyday... I feel myself lonely... »  
Nathan noticed she was wearing his shirt.  
« You won't be alone now... Take it with you. You'll have the impression I will be there. »  
Haley bent over and kissed him on his forehead.  
« Thank you. »  
Nathan smiled mischievously and grabbed Haley by her waist and began to tickle her._

« Oh thank you Haley... It's so sweet of you, for the French breakfast. » Emily said seeing the mugs on the island. Haley shook her head.  
« Oh it was to apologize about yesterday... » Haley tried to smile and looked convincing.

Nathan crossed the street and came in Haley's house. He walked to the living room.  
« Good Morning Auntie Lydia. » He said seeing the woman painting.  
« Hey Nate! Haley is outside if you want to see her. »  
Nathan nodded smiling, he was ready to quit the room when Lydia, without looking at him still concentrated on her work.  
« Haley is going to need time, buddy... you know her she doesn't tell what she thinks sometimes... »  
Nathan didn't say anything and he left the room to go to the garden. He stopped seeing her on the swing. She was turning on herself to intertwine the ropes of the swing. She used to love doing this when she was little. Nathan remembered this little girl with light auburn braided hair wearing a summer dress and letting the ropes undo making her swirl and laugh. Except today, she didn't laugh... she seemed to be blue. Nathan watched her remembering the time where everything was perfect, where there were no doubts and no responsibilities. He walked to her and sat on the other swing. Haley blocked hers. She smiled a little.  
« Thanks for the breakfast. »  
« Welcome. »  
« I would like you to have a real birthday party... I'm your best friend and I screwed it up. » He paused. « What do you think on Friday in two weeks? »  
« You're getting married the day after. »  
« I'll be there in time. »  
« And what about the party Lucas wanted to organize? »  
« Nothing is more important than your birthday... I prefer spending my evening with you that being with guys and... a stripper. »  
Haley smiled amused. « What will we do? »  
« Surprise. »  
« You know I hate surprise. »  
« My surprises never disappointed you as far as I know. »  
Haley looked at him in eyes and unblocked the swing. The ropes began to undo making her swirl, slowly first.. or maybe it was the time which was slowing down.

**Proms Night 2007. **

_Nathan knocked at the door with a box in his left hand. The door opened.  
« Oh! Nathan Royal Scott... you're really handsome. » Lydia exclaimed seeing Nathan wearing a black tuxedo.  
« Thanks Auntie Lydia. Is Haley ready? »  
Lydia lowered her head.  
« I think she won't come... »  
Lydia let him come in. « You can go up to talk to her. » She suggested.  
Nathan nodded and went upstairs. He arrived in front of Haley's door. He hesitated to knock but he knew if he did she wouldn't let him in. He opened the door. Haley jumped on herself and turned to not face him.  
« Get out! »  
« Haley.. what's wrong? »  
She shrugged. « Nothing. You're going to be late. » He saw her wipe her eyes. He moved to her and made her sit on the bed.  
« I won't go without you. If you stay home, I stay too. »  
« What about Jenna? »Nathan laughed.  
« It was a joke. I wanted you to be jealous. And it worked. » He said proudly.  
Haley stared at him.  
« You're so a jerk! »  
« I know. But I'm your jerk, right? »  
She nodded. Nathan stood up and knelt in front of her, presenting her the box.  
« Haley James, do you want to be my partner for this memorable night? »  
Haley turned red, smiling. She opened the box and saw a orchid keepsake wristlet.  
« I do. »  
« Go get dressed. » He stood up and put a kiss on her forehead. He threw a last glance to her before leaving her room. Nathan went downstairs and waited for her impatiently. He remembered to kick Lucas' ass to have done this stupid joke about Jenna. In fact, Nathan had planned for almost two months the perfect prom night for Haley. Lydia joined Haley and Jimmy waited with Nathan. Thirty minutes later, they heard the girls chatted upstairs ready to go down. Nathan and Jimmy stood up. Haley went down the stairs and she was full of grace. She was wearing a light pink strapless ball gown with a thin waistband. Her light auburn hair was nicely wavy and Nathan didn't forget to notice she had her Crackers Jack's bracelet. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he would have ever seen. Haley nodded to her mother while Nathan moved closer.  
« Ready? »  
She nodded. She stretched her hand to him put the orchid wristlet. Nathan opened the door while Haley put her shawl onto her shoulders.  
« Have fun kiddos. » Lydia said, before Nathan closed the door behind them._

_Nathan and Haley were sitting at the table, looking at the people dancing. Nathan stood up.  
« It's time to go. »  
Haley looked at him surprised.  
« What? Already? We're here just for one hour... I know.. I'm not very talkative.. but I can try.. What do you want to talk about? Duke? I'm impatient to see your first math you know. You in this dark blue uniform and all the girls totally crazy about you. Screaming your name!»  
Nathan laughed and took her hand.  
« You're rambling. Follow me. »  
Haley stood up and let him lead through the gym. They went outside and they walked along the building. Nathan turned to face her. The moon enlightened her pretty face and she looked like an angel.  
« Nathan... where are we going? »  
« It's a surprise.  
« You know.. »  
« You hate surprise. I know. But this one it's special. »  
He grabbed her to carry her in a bridal way.  
« You're so heavy. »  
« Oh shup up! »  
He laughed. « Close your eyes. » Haley obeyed.  
« Really... I don't like this at all. » Nathan went up the exterior stairs and arrived he deposited gently Haley on her foot.  
« Can I open my eyes? »  
« Wait a minute. » He moved behind her and whispered in her ear.  
« Now you can. »  
Haley opened her eyes. She was speechless. She looked around her, amazed by the lights, the view on the town, the flowers and the dancing floor Nathan had prepared.  
« Nate... »  
He smiled.  
« Surprise! »  
She moved to him and hugged him.  
« It's the best day of my life. »  
« I hope so... because it's mine too. »  
They couldn't stop looking at each other. But Nathan felt this ball inside him, like when he was embarrassed or when he had regrets. He took Haley's hand and in one movement he bent over and their lips touched, it was furtive but when Nathan looked back at Haley's eyes. His fears were higher than before. _

Haley sighed the rodes definitely undone.  
« Nate? »  
He looked at her. « Yeah? »  
« You were like absent... you okay? »  
« Yes. I am. What about Friday the second ? »  
She nodded.  
« It's okay. »  
He smiled and began to turn to intertwine the rodes like Haley did.


	4. Looking AT You Through The Glass

**Hey!! You've the right to have the fourth chapter!!  
Hope you'll like it ! **

* * *

**Monday, October 22nd 2012. **

« So what do you think? » Brooke asked going out of the fitting room.  
« Too flashy... » Haley answered looking at the mini red dress that her best friend was wearing.  
« Your tastes suck. »  
« Do you want to attract some idiot guy who just think about sex, because it's the message you're sending... »  
« Actually no... I just want to remind a special moment to a specific guy. »  
Haley rolled her eyes guessing she was talking about Lucas.  
« You know.. Lucas told me he wasn't so okay with Nathan's marriage. »  
Brooke was in the fitting room again.  
« Really? »  
« Yeah.. He went to explain why when Emily arrived. »  
« Maybe he wished something else for his little brother. »  
Brooke went out, changing into a pair of jeans and a pretty top.  
« It's better. »  
Brooke shrugged.  
« What did you mean by 'something else'? »  
« Another girl... prettier... nicer... more you... more talented... more you... more clever... more special. » She answered quickly, insisting on the 'more you's.  
Haley stared at Brooke.  
« All of you never believed Nathan and I were just friends, do you? »  
« In fact, I've never trust you when you told me you were just friends and that nothing happened between both of you... Because it's so obvious you were more and it's still the fact. »  
« Nathan and I are just best friends. »  
Brooke sat on the armchair next to Haley's and took her friend's hands.  
« Tutor girl... do you really think two people, a man and a woman, who shared and share everything can be just friends? »  
« They can. »  
Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated.  
« You're driving me crazy, Haley James! »  
Haley smiled amused. She loved Brooke, she was so funny and she always comfort her with a joke or some words or faces which made her smile again. Brooke had understood something Haley herself had difficulties to understand and the less she understood she refused to confess it, by fear.  
Someone cleared their throat not far from them and they brought Haley back on Earth. The two friends turned their head at the same time and they saw Emily. They both drew a fake smile on their face.  
« Emily! » Haley exclaimed. « What are you doing here? »  
« Shopping with Debby. »  
Haley's heart bounced in her chest and her smile faded away. 'Debby'... she called Deborah 'Debby'. Deb used to say to Haley she was the only one to have the right to call her like this, because Auntie Debby sounded well.  
« And you? We could do shopping all together. » She proposed.  
« Oh sorry... We have to go... » Haley began.  
« ... to buy our dresses for the wedding. » Brooke finished. Emily's face enlightened at this final word.  
« It could be the occasion to know each other better. » She said looking at Haley. Haley had to confess it seemed to be sincere and she had a joyful smile.  
« I know it's what Natie wishes. »  
Haley's heart bounced a second time. Natie... Natie wished that her, Haley Barbara James, his best friend since the crib, be friend with a girl who called him Natie? ... No way!  
Haley forced herself to smile. It couldn't be worse, huh?

Nathan and Lucas were at the Rivercourt playing basketball  
« So, on Friday before the wedding... I'm planning your bachelor party... beers, some of your friends and... a stripper. » Lucas shot and missed. Nathan caught the ball and made it bounce.  
« I've planned something else. » He dribbled, shot and scored. Lucas looked at him surprised.  
« Really? »  
« Yeah. » Nathan repeated the same action except he jumped to score. « I'm spending the evening with Haley. »  
Lucas intercepted the ball and kept it preventing his brother to take it.  
« With Haley.. She's the worst temptation, worse than a stripper, dude! »  
Nathan rolled his eyes. « Why temptation? I just want to apologize about the previous Friday and offer her the birthday she deserves. I screwed it up. »  
« Damn it, man! Is it really for her birthday? Look at me in eyes, and tell me it's just for her birthday. » He said his voice full of angst.  
« Yeah. What else? »  
« What else? You're such an idiot! » He made the ball bounce violently. « Do whatever you want! You're going to make mistake. I would have warned you! »  
« I don't see what you're talking about, Luke. »  
« You're so blind! Everybody sees it but you. You're lying to yourself and to someone who's going to suffer because of you and your blindness. » Now he was besides himself. Nathan didn't say a word.  
« Call me back when you'll be less blind, Nathan. » Lucas walked away , shaking his head dejectedly. Nathan sighed and lowered his head.

Brooke and Deb were searching around for some clothes to try while Haley was trying the dress she had chosen. Emily was sitting on the armchair waiting for her. In the fitting room, Haley unbuttoned her shirt when she heard Emily said.  
« You know, you seem to be very important in Nathan's life. »  
« Yeah... like all the best friends. »  
« But he's quite secret about you. »  
Haley frowned. Secret? What did she mean?  
« Really? »  
« Yeah... when someone talks about you and that I'm around, he's evasive and yet when he's alone with his mother or someone else, he can talk about you non-stop... I've heard a conversation one day. »  
« Interesting... » She whispered.  
« You're like his secret treasure. Something that nobody can touch... »  
Haley drew the curtain to go out.  
« Nathan has always been like this... overprotective, you know. »  
« You know... I'm jealous it's my nature. » She said and it was like if she had slapped Haley in her face with violence. Jealous of what? Haley thought. She was the one who had Nathan, and the one he's going to marry.  
Brooke arrived. Haley looked at her in eyes, still full of stupefaction but also with a gaze which meant 'help me'. Brooke guessed and smiled to Haley.  
« Nice dress, Tutorgirl. Try this one. I'm sure it's going to fit you. » Haley disappeared into the fitting room, Brooke grinned to Emily.

**Tuesday, October 23rd 2012.**

« Come on Hales, show yourself. » Nathan said impatiently on the phone looking through his bedroom's window.  
« Wait a minute. » She answered on the other line.  
Nathan sat on the windowsill waiting for Haley appear at her bedroom's window. Nathan used to do this, sit here and watch Haley's bedroom from his window. From where he was he could see her bed, her closet and her shelving unit where there were some teddy bears, candles and some prizes.  
When they were kids, after school they used to communicate through the windows. Nathan made her laugh, clowning, and when they phoned to each other they sat on their windowsill and looked at each other like they were next to each other.  
Nathan had to confess, sometimes he watched her without she knew, especially when she went to sleep. He remembered her coming in her bedroom changing into a pair of pyjamas and a spaghetti straps top, and then she spread some cream onto her arms and her thorax, put her hair up and lit the light off. After that, he could sleep well.  
« Hey handsome. » Haley said on the other line. « You ready? »  
Nathan smiled. « Yes. »  
And she appeared. He smiled.  
« God... » He whispered.  
« Thank you. » She said. « So you like it? »  
« It fits you perfectly. » He said watching her. She was wearing her newest dress, a beige, knee length one with a halter neck.  
« Brooke chose it. »  
« She has good taste. »  
« Oh! Thank you! So nice... » She exclaimed ironically.  
« I don't tell yours sucked. »  
« You meant it, anyhow. »  
Nathan smiled.  
« So you're going to wear it for the wedding? »  
He saw Haley tell 'no' shaking her head.  
« For the dinner at your's »  
« What about the wedding? »  
« You'll see it on time. How do I have to wear on Friday? »  
« Oh for our evening... huh.. something comfortable... »  
« Oh! What a shame! I wanted to wear my proms dress. » She joked.  
« You can but if it rains, it'll be dirty. »  
« Oh my god! Where are we going? »  
Nathan laughed. « You won't know before Friday. »  
He saw her pout and it made him smile. The bedroom door opened.  
« Nate? » Nathan looked at Emily who had just come in.  
« Oh hey! »  
« What are you doing? » She asked.  
« I'm talking with Hales. We used to do this when we were kids. »  
Emily moved to the window.  
« She's not here. »  
« What? » Nathan looked at Haley's window. There was nobody.  
« You're going to pay for that. » He said on the phone but he heard the dial tone. He laughed.  
« She's evil. » Nathan looked at Emily.  
« Needed something? »  
« No I just want to be with my fiancé. »  
He smiled and threw a gaze to Haley's bedroom. He saw her sitting on her bed like if she wanted for something. He smiled and turned to Emily.  
« When do you parents arrive? » He asked.  
« On Thursday. »  
« Okay. » He threw a gaze to Haley's house again but she wasn't here anymore. Nathan smiled amused.  
« I love playing kids with her. It's like... we rewind when we're ten. »  
« She's nice... »  
« More than nice. She's fantastic. She's funny and clever, she's talented, you know. She sings so well! When I played basketball in High School, each match she sang the hymn to me, to give me luck. »  
Emily sighed. « If she's so fantastic... you should.. » She paused and moved to him, seducing him.  
« You know... I'm not Haley.. and I will never be Haley... and fortunately because I don't want a simple friendship with you. I want more... »


	5. His World Resolves Around Her

**Thanks for all your comments. Here is the two following chapters !!**

Good Reading !! 

* * *

**Wednesday, October 24****th ****2012.**

Lucas came in the house. Deb saw him.  
« Hey buddy. »  
« Hey mom. » They hugged.  
« Nathan's around? »  
Deb smiled and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.  
« You fought yesterday, huh? »  
Lucas sighed, lowering his eyes.  
« Yeah... »  
« He's outside playing. »  
Lucas put a kiss on Deb's forehead and went out. He heard the ball bouncing on the ground and then after some steps he saw his brother jumping and scoring. Nathan stopped noticing him.  
« You're damped down? » He asked, shooting and scoring again.  
« Yes... I'm sorry. »  
Nathan caught the ball and faced his brother.  
« I'm just worried about you. »  
« You shouldn't. I'm fine. »  
« I've just the impression to have missed something... One year ago, I would have swore you were in love with Haley James and now you're going to marry another girl. »  
« You were wrong. »  
Lucas sighed. « I wasn't wrong. You're lying to yourself Nathan... Look at me in eyes and tell me you don't love her. »  
Nathan sighed. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Lucas seemed to notice something he didn't, to know something he didn't and he was disarmed.  
« Who? » That was his answer. Lucas moved to him and they hugged.

Brooke was walking up and down.  
« Two hours late! Airlines Company! »  
Haley looked up at the roof exasperated.  
« Brooke you're hurting my head... » Brooke sat sighing.  
« I hate waiting for hours. »  
« Me too.. but It wasn't planned. »  
« Let's talk about something else! What did Nathan say about the dress? »  
« That you've good taste. »  
She grinned. « I knew! »  
Haley smiled amused. « And he said it fitted me perfectly. »  
« I was sure about that too! »  
« I'm impatient to see Peyton and Jake. We'll be all reunited. »  
« We should organize something all together. »  
« Why not. »  
Brooke stood up hearing the female voice warning the plane had landed.  
« Never too late! »  
Few minutes later, Brooke and Haley noticed Peyton and Jake going out the gate.  
« Pey! » Brooke shouted.  
Peyton made them a sign and Brooke ran to her. They hugged.  
« Good to see you, Brooke! Hales! » Peyton hugged Haley.  
« It's good to be home. » Jake said hugging Brooke and then Haley.  
« We should go. Lucas and Nathan are waiting for us. » Jake put his arm around Peyton and they kissed quickly. Brooke winked at Haley, they laughed and they all began to talk going out the airport.

Lucas parked the car and looked at Nathan.  
« You okay? »  
« Yes, I am. »  
« Why does I have the impression you're in doubt? »  
Nathan shrugged.  
« Look at them. Four years ago we were everything for each other. »  
« We grew up. »  
« I know, but it was too fast... » Nathan went out the car, followed by Lucas and they joined their friends.

« God! I won't do it again trust me. » Jake said talking about the day where Lucas, Nathan and himself had to do a strip-tease after having lost a bet.  
Peyton pouted. Jake smiled, noticing it.  
« Except for you baby. » Peyton smiled mischievously and kissed him.  
Haley threw a gaze to Nathan who seemed to be distant.  
« Emily is waiting for you? » She asked.  
« No. Why? »  
« You seem to be somewhere else. »  
The others talked to each other.  
« Sorry. »  
She shrugged.  
« Brooke proposed to do something all together... and the last time we saw each other it was in New Bern.. so maybe we could go camping? » She asked.  
« Great idea! » Lucas exclaimed.  
« We must leave tomorrow! Until Friday! Two days in the woods. »  
« Only the six of us! » Brooke exclaimed cheering.  
Nathan lowered his eyes.  
« You know.. if all the preparations... I think Emily would prefer I stay here... »  
« Oh come on! It's just two days! » Peyton begged. She looked at him, blinking.  
He smiled amused. « Okay. »

« You can't leave right now! My brother is going to arrive and my parents...» Emily cried. Nathan closed the bedroom door to prevent his parents to hear their stormy discussion.  
« All my friends are reunited after a long time. It's just two days. »  
« Yeah.. two days... whereas I'm organizing OUR wedding and you want to leave with your friends and do anything. »  
« I'll do when I'll be back. »  
She crossed her arms on her chest.  
« Why can't I go with you? »  
He sighed, rolling his eyes.  
« It's a reunion between old friends, Emi. »  
« So what? I'm going to be a part of your life, why can't you present me to your old friends? »  
Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Emily looked at Nathan with a gaze which meant 'Tell them to leave us alone'. But Nathan moved to the door and opened it.  
Haley appeared.  
« Hey! Do I disturb? »  
« Yes... » Emily whispered. Haley looked at her and then at Nathan.  
« I remembered the last time we went camping and we'd taken your tent... Do you still have it? »  
Nathan nodded. « Of course. I'll bring it. »  
« Thanks... Dad has just gone to buy another for Brooke and I. Anyway. I'm gonna go. See you later. » She smiled and left. Nathan turned to Emily.  
« I'm going to help my friends to pack... I'll be back in two days, Emi. It's not an eternity. » Nathan left the room without closing the door.  
« No... you're just going to spend two days with that girl. »

**Thursday, October 25th 2012.**

Lucas put his bag into the truck and Brooke's one. Haley arrived with her bag. Nathan joined them.  
« We've three hours before arriving at the lake. » Nathan said. « I drive first. »  
« We're ready! » Peyton and Jake said getting into Jimmy James's car. He had lent them for the trip. Brooke got into Nathan's car, followed by Lucas. Haley looked at Nathan.« Why didn't you invite her? »  
He shrugged. Obviously he didn't want to tell her why so she smiled.  
« Here we go? »  
He nodded. But suddenly a pretty red convertible car parker in front of the Scotts' s house. Brooke opened the window of the door car and with Lucas they watched it, such as Peyton and Jake. A handsome man went out of the car, he had sunglasses. Emily went out the house and ran to him.  
« Josh! » They hugged.  
Haley looked up at Nathan.  
« Who is he? »  
« Her brother... Joshua. »  
« Oh... okay... »  
Emily made a sign to Nathan.  
« I think we're going to be late... » He said walking away to go to greet Josh. Haley sighed. His world revolved around Emily now... She began to regret the moments when it revolved around her.

**Three hours later.**

The two cars parker near of the lake and they all went out of the vehicles. Brooke, Haley and Peyton took out the bags from the trucks while the guys took the tents and walked away to pitch them. A third car arrived and parked next to the two others. Emily went out of it and grinned. « That's really beautiful. »  
« I can't believe she came with us. » Brooke whispered to Peyton and Haley.  
« So can I... » Peyton answered.  
« And she brought her brother... » Brooke added.  
Haley sighed. « These two days... are going to be very long. »  
She put her bag over her shoulder and went to join the three boys.


	6. Can You Sleep Tonight ?

**Thursday, October 25th 2012.**

The night had come. Nathan, Lucas and Jake had lit a fire and now they were all sitting around. Brooke and Lucas were wrapped into a blanket, such as Peyton and Jake and Nathan and Emily. Josh was wrapped into one and Haley another one. They all had a glass or a cup.  
« It's so great. I never did this before. » Emily said.  
« Mom and Dad didn't allowed us to do this kind of things. »  
Haley watched Josh. He had brown eyes and brown hair, he was tall and well-built. At first sight he seemed to be pretentious, she felt it, Brooke also did.  
« Maybe we should talk... » Peyton proposed after some minutes of silence.  
« What about a game?! » Brooke suggested.  
Lucas laughed.  
« Brooke we're not in High School anymore. »  
« So what? Here we go for 'I never' game. I begin! »  
They played for almost thirty minutes. Brooke watched Haley's behavior and she seemed to be more distant minute by minute. It was Brooke's turn.  
« I've never kissed my best friend. » She said. Everybody looked at everybody. Haley sighed. She raised her arm and sipped. Haley looked at Nathan in eyes and he drank too. Their eyes didn't quit each other, forgetting everything around except the flames between them.

**Summer 2007.**

_« Nate? » Haley murmured. They were in the tent. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake and the two of them had decided to do camping before the end of the year.  
He muttered.  
« What? »  
« Are you sleeping? »  
« Yeah... » He muttered again.  
Haley turned on her side to look at him. He was so handsome, clear and soft features.  
« Nate... » She smiled seeing him open his eyes. He turned his head to look at her.  
« What? »  
« I'm not tired... »  
« It's 3am, Hales... and we're going to wake up early... »  
« I know... but... I would like to talk awhile... »  
Nathan turned on his side to face her completely.  
« Okay. What do you want to talk about? »  
« You.. and your future... »  
He frowned. « What do you mean? »  
« How do you figure your future? »  
« I don't know... Maybe in a great basketball team like Lakers or Sonics. »  
« No.. I mean... sentimentally... »  
« Oh... Really I don't know... Maybe married with one or two kids. And you? »  
« I dreamt of a big wedding... like a princess with my prince... »  
« Why in a past tense? »  
« Because I don't believe anymore in the charming prince. »  
« You should... I'm sure he's not so far from you. »  
« Do you really think I would find him? »  
« Yeah. »  
They smiled to each other.  
« Can you hold me in your arms? »  
He nodded and moved to her. He wrapped his arms around her. _

« Nate? » Emily said. He turned his head breaking the connection. « You kissed her? »  
Nathan nodded. Haley lowered her eyes. Emily seemed to be upset and angry right now and then she seemed to calm herself down.  
They all talked except her. She would have liked to be alone... Emily moved to her and sat next to her.  
« So Haley... Do you have a boyfriend? »  
Haley shook her head.  
« Oh... what a shame... You're going to be lonely for the wedding... You know my brother is single... you should talk to him and learn to know him better. He's very nice. »  
Haley wanted to scream. But she just smiled.  
« Why not... »  
Haley turned her gaze and met Nathan's. She stood up, apologizing to Emily and she came in her tent.  
Haley stretched out and looked at the top of the tent. She closed her eyes.

**Summer 2007.**

_« Haley? »  
« Yeah? »  
« Are you sleeping? »  
« No. »  
« I can't sleep... » Haley turned still in his arms and they looked at each other.  
« What do you talk about? » Haley asked.  
« You and I... »  
« Oh come on... there's nothing to say. »  
« I'm going to miss you, Haley... not to see you everyday... »  
« We'll phone each other everyday. »  
« Yeah... our life is going to change... You know... It scares me. »  
« It shouldn't. You and I... it's for always and forever. » She laughed. He smiled, amused.  
« You're my best friend Haley... And... nobody would be able to change that, or replace you in my heart. »_

She remembered each words he had pronounced, each words, each looks he had given her, each touches. Someone began to rub the tent. Haley sat up.  
« Yeah? »  
The tent opened and Josh appeared.  
« Can I help you? »  
« I saw you left... I don't want to leave you alone. »  
« Emily's idea? »  
He frowned. « Why would it be my sister's idea? »  
He sat next to her.  
« I would like to be alone. »  
« I wanted to apologize to gig myself in your trip... »  
Haley shrugged. « Never mind. »  
« Maybe we could try to know each other... Knowing you're Nathan's best friend, we're going to be a part of the same family, no? »  
... The same family... Haley nodded, trying to not show her reluctance.

Nathan was in his tent. Emily arrived.  
« Are you mad? »  
« Why would I be? »  
« Because you wanted to be with your friends... without me... »  
« I'm not mad. » He said reading a book. Emily moved next to him.  
« Don't you think Josh and Haley could make a pretty couple? »  
Nathan looked at her.  
« What? »  
She shrugged. « Yeah. She's single and he's single. She's... pretty, my brother's not bad. »  
« No way, Emily! »  
« Why? »  
« Because Haley is my best friend and I won't interfere in her love relationships. »  
« You mean... you'd never been jealous or overprotective when she was with someone. »  
« It's not the problem. »  
« Yeah it is. You interfered when you protected her from some random guys. » Nathan bit his lower lip.  
« Haley never had a boy friend, okay! And if she had she never told me. » He stood up. « Moreover, I'll always protect her from others guys and your brother, trust me, won't approach her. »  
« Why are you so aggressive with me when you talk about her? »  
Nathan shook his head and went out the tent and walked to Haley's.  
« Hales? Need a walk... wanna come with me? »  
He asked through the fabric. She unzipped the tent.« What's wrong? »  
« I just need a walk. » Nathan frowned seeing Josh behind Haley. His heart and his stomach hardened.  
« Okay... Give it up. I leave you alone. » Haley watched Nathan walk away and shrugged she zipped the tent again.

Nathan walked to the lake and began to throw pebbles into. He didn't move when he felt someone arriving behind him.  
« You okay? »  
« Not really. »  
« What's the problem? » Peyton asked sitting on a rock.  
« You know it, why do you ask? »  
« You're nervous about the marriage? You're jealous? You're doubting about your feelings for Emily or maybe for Haley... »  
« It's all of these. »  
Peyton nodded.  
« Lucas told me about your fight... Maybe you should talk to Haley... »  
« To say what? »  
« I don't know... maybe... that you're lost... in love... »  
« I'm not in love. » He threw a pebble violently.  
« I always think.. you and Haley are soulmates... Both of you are afraid of what can happen... and you both lie to yourself... »  
« I'm not afraid. I'm not lying to myself. » He repeated. Peyton moved to him and obliged him to hug her.  
« If you need to talk... you know where I am. »  
« I know. » She smiled and put a kiss on his cheek. She walked away toward Jake, Lucas and Brooke. Nathan saw Haley going out of the tent and moved to her friends. Josh went out few seconds later and went to Emily's tent. Nathan's gaze was attracted on Haley again.


	7. Into Deep Water

**Friday, October 26th 2012. **

These two days were not what Haley had imagined. Nathan was distant and spent his time with Jake and Lucas. Peyton, Brooke and her stayed all together talking about everything and nothing. Emily tried to talk to Nathan but he didn't seem to be so... receptive. Josh spent his time near of the lake, taking sunbathes... bare chest. Sometimes she went to see him and they talked. He was nice even if he was pretentious. He was a mix between Nathan and Lucas. He was very clever and serious but he liked having fun. Severals time, Haley had felt Nathan's gaze on her when she talked to Josh. It bothered her. It was like if she felt him jealous and that he wanted to hit Josh til he die, only because he was talking to her. But they're just best friends so why he would react like that? It wasn't like Nathan and her had been together... as a couple...

Haley stretched herself.  
« Hey Tutor Girl. »  
« Hey Pretty Girl. »  
« Did you see Nate? »  
« No why? »  
Brooke smiled mischievously. « It's worth while to go near of the lake. »  
She said before joined Peyton. Brooke had lit up Haley's curiosity. Haley walked there and stopped. The sun reflected onto the water. She saw him, standing there, fishing. He was bare chest and his skin was tanned, she could see the muscles of his shoulder and of his back. She could see the waistband of his boxers just above this jeans. He sweated. Haley had difficulties to breathe. He turned a little but faked to not have seen her. Haley lowered her head and turned her heels ready to joined the others. But she felt a hand grab her right arm and make her turn. She was surprised, but calmed seeing Nathan's face. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist. She screamed surprised when he began to run in direction of the lake.  
« Nate! »  
Everybody turned their head to see what was happening. Nathan held her stronger and digged into the water. Few seconds later, Haley emerged, drawing backward her wet hair. She tried to breathe and looked for Nathan. The water was quiet around her. Where was he?  
« Nate! It's not funny! » Nothing. She threw a gaze to the group who was watching. Haley looked around again and again and then when she turned she saw him smirking.  
« You idiot! »  
She splashed.  
« Don't dare to do this again! »  
He laughed. He splashed her back. They played splashing about into the lake and laughed. It was a moment like they used to have when they were children. They calmed and he moved to her and grabbed her by the waist. He knew the group was watching them, but he didn't care. They couldn't see his hands. He touched her waist, Haley looked up at him in eyes.  
« You're a jerk. »  
« I know. » He said breathless. His right hand slid under the back of her shirt. He felt her chest touch his.  
« I'm a stupid damn jerk... » Haley didn't know if they still talked about his stupid joke or he talked about something else. She escaped from his hands and stared at him.  
« You should have thought about it before, Nathan Scott. »  
« It's for so many years I think about it... »  
She lowered her head and swam to the bank, without a word and went out of the water. Her shirt stuck against her skin, her hair waved and drops fell along her face. Nathan felt this ball inside his stomach and he closed his eyes.

**May 2007. **

_It was a rainy day. Nathan and Haley went out of the car and precipitated toward the beach house. They were wet. Haley arrived inside followed by Nathan.  
« God! »  
« You have some clothes upstairs you should take a shower and change. » Nathan proposed.  
« Yeah. You should also do it. » She went up. Nathan put their wet bags on the floor and went up. He crossed the corridor and stopped suddenly attracted by something inside the bathroom. The door was half-opened. He saw her taking off her shirt. His heart bounced when he noticed the back of her bra. He made a step forward. She began to undo her pants and let them fall onto the floor. His heart bounced again in his chest.  
It was the first time she had this effect on him. He felt a ball inside his stomach. She was so beautiful... sexy... He shook his head and turned. He heard her hum under the shower. Nathan felt himself nervous and aroused. He tried to breathe, repeating to himself she was his best friend and he couldn't have such thoughts about her. **'Come on dude, it's Haley... Haley James... you can't. You just can't.' **Five minutes later, he came in the bathroom without thinking. Haley screamed, she had just gone out of the shower tub and she wrapped quickly the towel around her. They looked at each other surprised, paralyzed. She had her hair waved because of the water. She was pretty with her light auburn waved hair. She was wet and drops were falling along her skin.  
« What are you looking at? » She asked.  
« You... you're so beautiful... »  
She smiled and turned red a little.  
« Take advantage... it's the first and the last time you see me like this. » She smiled with a mischievous smile to ease the situation. He didn't know what to say. He nodded, his hands trembled. He could control himself anymore. He left the room, closing the door behind him._

Nathan watched where Haley was few seconds later and then he saw Emily standing and waiting for him with a towel. He went out of the water. She gave him without saying a word. But he could felt her jealousy. Nathan turned his back to her.

**Saturday, October 27th 2012. **

Haley and Brooke came in the James' house. Lydia and Jimmy were in the living-room playing Scrabble.  
« Hey girls! »  
« Hey Mom! » Haley said moving to her and hugging her. Brooke greeted Jimmy and Lydia and dropped into the couch.  
« How was your trip? »  
« Not what I'd imagined. » Haley said. « Missing. »  
Lydia looked at her surprised. « What? »« Your word... you can do 'missing'. »  
Lydia smiled. « Oh thank Haley-bop. »  
« Welcome. » Haley joined Brooke onto the couch.  
« You okay? » Brooke asked.  
« It was so weird. »  
« What? The fact we was a group but two groups?.. No three groups... »  
« It should be a reunion... and we were separated. »  
« Thanks to Emily... and her brother, Josh. »  
Haley sighed.  
« Nathan wasn't good either. »« Because she was there... »  
« He's not himself anymore when she's around.. why? »  
Lydia couldn't help listening the girls' conversation.  
« Maybe because he never wished this situation. »  
Haley frowned to her mother.  
« Mom... he wished it as he proposed her. Why didn't he assume his decision? »  
« Because he never really proposed her. » Lydia turned to Jimmy. « Typical. 45 points. » She said proudly. Jimmy rolled his eyes sighing.

Nathan was stretched on his bed, watching the white roof. Emily came in.  
« I'm really sorry. »  
He didn't move.  
« What about? »  
« To have screwed up your trip with your friends. I promise the next time I'll let you go alone. »  
He looked at her. « Never mind. »  
She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes.  
« Josh had a crush on Haley. He told me when we were driving home. » Nathan sat up.  
« Emi... »  
« I did nothing! I swear. When you left angry because of this. I talked to Josh right after and I told him to let Haley alone. »Nathan stood up when Emily laid down. She sighed frustrated. Nathan looked through the window. He saw Josh walking toward Haley's house. He knocked and the door opened. Nathan noticed it was Haley who had opened the door and she laughed... why did she laugh? Nathan's jaw contracted and he plunged his nails into his palms.


	8. Best Not To Think About It

**For this chapter I got my inspiration from a song of the season 5 "Best Not To Think About It" by Athlete. I really love this song.  
And I imagined the last scene with it... Anyway...  
Good Reading !! **

* * *

**Saturday, October 27th 2012. **

Nathan couldn't sleep. He had walked up and down into the bedroom but to not wake up Emily he had gone downstairs. And now.. after one hour he was still awaken. He sat on the couch and stood up and walked up and down. And he repeated the same action again and again, checking outside. At 1 am, he heard a car park in front of the house and two car doors close. Nathan moved to the window and watched outside. He saw Josh and Haley in front of Haley's house. She was well dressed and she laughed. Nathan sighed and turned his gaze away. It was necessary to be Einstein to know why he couldn't sleep. He had waited for them to go home. When Lucas had told him Josh had invited Haley to go out, he had been pissed of and very disagreeable with everybody. Nathan dropped into the armchair until he heard the front door open. He stood up and joined Josh in the hall.  
« You go home late. »  
Josh smirked. « Yeah... I'm going to sleep... and do the sweetest dreams of my life. » Josh made some steps but Nathan jammed him.  
« What are you thinking? »  
Josh frowned. « I don't know what you're talking about. »  
« You don't know? I should refresh your mind... » Nathan grabbed Josh's collar.  
« Don't. Touch. Her. »  
Josh smirked.  
« Oh... I understand... you don't want me to touch Haley, right? »  
« That's it. Don't play, dude or you'll pay. »  
« Haley is a nice girl, very interesting, very clever, very funny... I like her... and she likes me. » He smirked again. Josh escaped.  
« Haley is a big girl... she has the right to live her own life... without you... moreover you're going to marry so... maybe she should build something with someone. »  
« Not you. »  
« Why not? » He shrugged and moved to the stairs.  
« Good night, Nathan. » He went up. Nathan bit his lower lip, seething with anger.  
**  
Monday, October 29****th**** 2012. **

Nathan knocked at the front door and came in.  
« Anybody here? »  
He heard steps in the stairs and Haley arrived.  
« Hey. »  
He smiled. Yesterday they didn't see each other. In fact, Lucas, Jake and himself had decided to spend the day all together, moreover, the morning he had seen Haley and Josh leaving together. According to Lucas, Josh had asked Haley if she would agree to make him visit Tree Hill. Such a stupid excuse...  
« Hey. »  
« Need something? » She asked walking to the kitchen. He followed her.  
« No... I wanted to know how was your evening... » Haley turned and looked at him surprised.  
« How do you know I went out? »  
« Lucas told me... » He paused. « So? How was it? »  
« Great. Josh is very nice. Really. »  
« I didn't think it was your kind of guy... » Haley didn't look at him and took a soda in the fridge.  
« What do you think my kind of guy is? » She asked.  
He shrugged. Someone arrived.  
« Oh! Nathan Scott! » Brooke exclaimed slapping his butt. He stared at her so did Haley.  
He smiled when Haley looked at him.  
« Hales... » He began to say.  
« Yeah? »  
« Mom asked if you wanted to help her... for the dinner. »  
« Oh! Yeah! Tell her I'm coming. »  
He nodded. « Okay. » He left the room.  
Brooke looked at Haley. « What's wrong with him? »  
Haley shrugged. « I don't know... »

Haley and Brooke were in the Scotts' s livingroom talking with Lucas, Peyton, Jake and Josh. Nathan watched them from where he was with his father and Jimmy. Josh stood up and joined his sister. Nathan felt immediately released to see him away from Haley. Haley's eyes met his in an intense connexion. Haley was wearing the pretty dress she had showed him. He sipped and walked to the group.

« Hey sister. » Josh said to Emily.  
« Hey. You seem to appreciate Haley. »  
« Yeah. She's really nice. »  
« You spent all the day with her yesterday... »  
He smirked.  
« My big brother has a crush on a girl... »  
He shrugged. « Yeah... and I'm sure I've a chance. »  
« I wish... »  
Emily and Josh joined the group.

« You know what Lucas, the next time I'll wear nothing but panties. » Brooke exclaimed.  
« We'll all end up in jail like the last time. » Lucas laughed.  
« Anyway it'll be funny! »  
Haley and Nathan were still looking at each, like if they're talking. Emily noticed it.  
« Huh... Haley... can I talk to you in private? » Haley nodded and followed Emily.  
« You want to tell me something? » Haley asked when they entered the kitchen.  
« Yes.. In fact.. yesterday, my bridesmaid who also is my best friend told me she couldn't come for the wedding. Her father died... »  
« Oh... I'm sorry... really... »  
« And... as you're Nathan's best friend... and that you're important in his life... I thought you could be my bridesmaid... what do you think? » She grinned. Haley's heart stopped beating. She couldn't be serious.  
« Moreover... it'll be good for our relationship, Nathan wants us to be friends. »  
Haley couldn't breathe anymore. She figured out her at the altar watching Nathan and Emily standing next to each other saying the famous « i do »... Be witness of this? Of Nathan's marriage? Her heart began racing into her chest. Nathan arrived. Haley obliged herself to smile. But she couldn't help. She turned and left the room whereas Haley didn't pay attention to Nathan and ran away.  
« What's wrong? » He asked to Emily. She pouted.  
« I just wanted to be nice. » Emily sobbed.  
Nathan left the room and to catch Haley up. Haley arrived outside.  
« Breathe. Hales, breathe. »  
Breathe in. Out. In. Out. In. In... In. Out.  
She turned hearing the front door open.  
« What the hell was that? » Nathan cried.  
« What? »  
« Your behavior!? Do you think I didn't notice your faked smiles. You don't like her. »  
« Is it so obvious? »  
« Why? She's not mean, she's nice... she makes effort. »  
« And so what? »  
« Why don't you do the same? »  
« I don't know! Try to be in my shoes! What about if I sent you a invitation card with written on it 'you're invited to Haley's and x's wedding'? Whereas you don't even know him. And when you met him you realize this person is not the best for your best friend? You never. Never. Talked to me about her!! Why? » She cried.  
« I've never presented you any of my girlfriends. »  
« But she's not your girlfriend! She's your fiancée! The woman you're going to marry, Nathan! The one you're going to share your life with! The one you love! »  
Nathan looked up at the dark sky. The rain had begun to fall on them. He looked back at her in eyes.

**May 2007.**

_Haley ran and Nathan was chasing her. He caught her by her waist and made her swirl. They fell onto the ground and laughed, out of breathe. They stopped. Haley rested her head onto Nathan's chest and they watched the sky trying to get their breathed back. Minutes spent and Nathan broke the silence.  
« We should go home. It's gonna rain. »  
They stood up, Nathan helping Haley. Haley put herself on tip-toes and kissed him quickly.  
« Twice. »  
He looked at her, surprised and lost.  
« What? »  
« I kissed you twice. The third... it would be you who will kiss me. »  
Nathan looked at her, whereas she was looking up at the sky. The rain began to fall on them. _

Nathan had this damn ball in his stomach. The one he had always had in this type of situations with Haley, this kind of moments where in a movie the guy would make a step forward and would kiss the girl passionately. Nathan couldn't.  
« I thought my best friend would be happy for me. »  
« So I'm not. » She answered sharply. They looked at each other in eyes. Haley prayed for him to say something before she died. She wished he said he was sorry, he didn't want all of these... but he didn't... He turned his gaze away.  
« Yes. You're not... » He walked back to the house and disappeared inside. Haley looked around standing in the middle of the street, in the rain.

Nathan immediately walked to the stairs when Emily arrived.  
« What's wrong with her? »  
He turned staring at her. « What's wrong? Her problem is you. »  
She was speechless.  
« What? Why? What did I do? »  
Nathan sighed and went up.  
« Nate! » She followed him. But as he walked more rapidly than her he came in his room and locked the door behind him... and in her face. Nathan couldn't breathe. He sat on his bed, crossing his fingers into his hair. What did he say? What happened in his mind to tell such a thing? Tell her she wasn't his friend... She was... She was his friend, she was... He turned his gaze to the window and saw the light on into her bedroom. He stood up and moved to the window. He saw her, she was bent as if she concerned all the weight of the world on her small shoulders. She was wet, he could see her pretty dress, sticking on her skin. He prayed for her to look at him and see how much he was sorry.  
**Look at me Hales... Look at me... Please... Come on... Look at me... **  
And she turned giving him hope. She moved to the window, fixing at him in eyes. He could only see sadness in her eyes.  
« I'm sorry... » He murmured. Without breaking their eyes connexion, she drew the curtains, putting a gap between them.


	9. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm really happy to see you like my story!  
Here is the next chapter ... Two next chapter are finished...  
but my epilogue is so bad I've to re-write it... anyway **

**;) Good Reading!! **

* * *

Haley was sitting on the edge of her bed. She had just closed the curtains. She was wet, she was cold, she was broken inside. She wanted to cry and scream, ran to him and tell him she was sorry and if he really loved her so she would be happy for him. But she couldn't... Her bedroom door opened.  
« Haley-bop. » Haley looked up at her mother, but quickly turned her gaze away to not show her she was crying.  
« What happened? We saw Nathan come in the house furious and yelled at Emily... What are you so wet? » She went to sit next to her daughter after having taken a towel. She put it onto Haley's shoulders.  
« Baby... tell me everything... »  
« We're not... friends. »  
Lydia nodded. « We all knew that. »  
« I can't think of him like this, mom... »  
« Why? »  
« I just can't... » She bursted into tears.  
« You know Haley... you should say it... just say it. Once.»  
Lydia cuddled her daughter trying to calm her down.  
« You'll feel better you know... »  
Haley sobbed.  
« Come on Haley... set yourself free... »  
Haley bit her lower lip to prevent herself to tell it, but the pain was too high. She broke down again and cried it.  
« I... love... him... » Lydia sighed half relieved and she hugged her daughter stronger. Haley bursted into tears in her mother's arms... Years ago... she would have cried into his arms...

**Monday, October 29th 2012. **

Nathan was on the court, playing to try calming himself down. He missed each shot. Furious, he made the ball bounce violently on the ground, shouting. Lucas was standing farther. Nathan noticed him.  
« Get away! » He shouted.  
Lucas moved to him.  
« What happened last night? »  
« Nothing! Leave me alone! »  
« Haley and you fought. Why? »  
Nathan moved to the garbage can and kicked it violently. Lucas ran to him and grabbed him by his arms to prevent him from moving.  
« Calm down! »  
Nathan escaped.  
« She doesn't like Emy. »  
« And so what? Does it surprise you? »  
Nathan shook his head. « No. I knew it. »  
« If you talked to Haley about Emily... »  
« It would change nothing at all! »  
Lucas moved to his brother and obliged him to look at him in eyes.  
« What do you feel for her? »  
« For who? »  
« Haley. »  
Nathan sighed, lowering his eyes.

**Christmas 2010. **

_Nathan was decided. He wanted to tell her. Tonight. He would tell her, he would confess his feelings. He had thought about this since her last visit at Duke University, three months ago. When he had seen her laugh he had realized something, that he had tried to deny, he realized he wanted to smile to him forever, to laugh with him til the end of time. He'd realized he wanted more than a friendship. He was in love with her, since he was kid but he had been afraid of losing her and spoilt their friendship which was so important to him. But now he was ready to take a risk and tell her everything.  
He looked at him a last time in the mirror.  
« Haley.. I've to tell you something... I can't live without you. » He shook his head.  
« You an idiot, dude! Come on you can do better! » He took a deep breathe.  
« Haley.. I've something to confess... I know we're friends... but these last months... I felt... » He stopped seeing her arriving in the corridor.  
« Talking to yourself, Nate? »  
She smiled. She was beautiful, she had put her hair into a bun and she wore a black dress with a dark red jacket and it fitted her perfectly. He smiled.  
« Yeah.. I'm preparing myself. »  
« To what? »  
« A confession. »  
« To everyone. »  
« No.. just one. »  
« Come on, Nate. You turn my curiosity on... »  
He smirked. « Be patient. »  
She moved to him and put a kiss on his cheek.  
« Merry Christmas, Nathan. »  
She left joining Lucas. Nathan watched her laughing with his brother and then they left the room going outside. Nathan followed them. He would ask Lucas to leave them alone.  
« So Haley... what about love? » Nathan hid himself to listen to them.  
« No time. »  
« Oh Hales! You should try to think about something else than your books... »  
« I know... But... the only man I've a crush on.. He's... inaccessible. So I prefer to not think about it. »  
Nathan hoped she was talking about him.  
« What about Nathan? » He paused. « And tell me the truth. Brooke told me what she thinks, what she had noticed when you're talking to him by phone... I think the same such as Peyton,Jake, your parents... »  
« So stop thinking. » She answered quickly. « Nathan's just my best friend. Nothing more. »  
Nathan leant back against the wall. So here it was, he was just her best friend... a friend... nothing more... I t couldn't be clearer. He shook his head and went back to the living-room. _

Lucas turned his gaze away.  
« So you heard our conversation... »  
« Yeah. »  
« But you didn't hear the end of it. »  
« I didn't care. I'd heard enough. »  
« Right after she confessed. She told me her feelings. Your life, your story are based on a misunderstanding and untolds. »  
Nathan sat on the bench and Lucas joined him.  
« Nate... be sincere. When you think about love... who do you figure out? In your mind? In your heart? Who do you see when your eyes? Who makes you feel alive? Who makes you feel peaceful? Who makes you feel loved and cared? Who makes you feel happy? Emily? Haley? Who, Nate? Who do you love? »  
Nathan buried his head in his hands.

Haley was packing when she heard someone knock at her door. She opened.  
« Josh? »  
« Hey... Do I disturb you? »  
She shrugged and went back her luggage.  
« Are you leaving? »  
« Yeah. Tomorrow morning. »  
« Because of Nathan and my sister? It's really stupid you know. »  
« But I'm stupid. »  
« No! You're not! » He moved to her and took her hands.  
« Come on! Let's go out tonight. I'm going to change your mind. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake have already said 'yes'. »  
Haley shook her head.  
« I can't. Really... I'm sorry... »  
Josh lowered his head. « Just tonight. You can still leave tomorrow... »  
Haley nodded. « Okay.. »  
« Right? »  
« Right. Let's go out! I need some... fun. »  
« I promise you'll have fun! »  
They smiled to each other. After Josh having left the room, Haley looked inside her bag and saw the Duke t-shirt. She took it and smelt it. Her heart hardened. No more pain. He didn't love her, he loved Emily. She had to get accustomed to this reality. She let it fall into the garbage can and left.

« Hey buddy. » Jimmy said after having knock at Nathan's bedroom door. Nathan was looking through the window, staring at Haley's window still curtains closed. He turned hearing Jimmy.  
« Hey... »  
« You okay? »  
Nathan nodded. Jimmy sat on Nathan's chair. « Come to sit Nate. »  
Nathan went to sit on his bed facing Jimmy.  
« I'm going to tell you a story, okay?.. One upon a time... » They exchanged an amused smile. « in a small town, a boy and a girl became best friends. They lived in the same neighborhood, in the same street, they took the same bus everyday to go to school, they shared their snacks. They grew up together, they shared a lot of things more than a snack... they shared their kiss, their first pain, their first fear... And their feelings for each other grew up at the same time. But they always tried to convince themselves there was nothing more than a friendship... And one day, the boy had another friend... girlfriend... and all the truths emerged. And around the girl, everything broke down. »  
Nathan lowered his eyes. « I know what you mean, Uncle Jimmy. »  
« I know... and fortunately! I love you, Nate like my own son but I love Haley more. She's my daughter... she's lying to herself for too long... thinking you don't feel the same for her. The fact is you've the same feeling... Don't you think it's time to confess? And to stop being hurt and hurting her? »  
« What about... what about if we were just friends. »  
« Do you really believe this? And if it was the case, you've to tell her she's just a friend. »  
Nathan shook his head, standing up to return towards the window.  
« She's not a friend... She'd never been a friend... »  
Jimmy moved to him and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder to comfort him.  
« I know... but she has to hear it, clearly and from your heart. »

Nathan went down when Jimmy left. He went to the living-room where Lucas was.  
« Hey. »  
« You okay? » His brother asked.  
« Yeah... »  
Lucas nodded and put on his jacket.  
« Where are you going? »  
« I'm going to a nightclub. »  
« With Brooke? »  
Lucas smiled. « Yeah. And Peyton, and Jake. Josh invited us. »  
« Oh... » Nathan dropped into the armchair.  
« You should come. »  
« You're all in couples... »  
« Not Josh. Moreover you can come with Emy. »  
Nathan shook his head. « I'm not so... good to go to a nightclub. »  
Lucas nodded. « Okay. See you later. » Lucas left. Nathan, attracted by his curiosity, stood up and walked to the window. He looked outside and his heart bounced when he saw Josh and Haley went out of her house, laughing and walking in direction to his car.  
« Nathan? » He turned and saw Emily.  
« What if we go out? » He proposed.  
She smiled.


	10. Just A Last Dance

**Hey!! Here is the next chapter sorry for the delay!  
Good Reading and thanks for your previous reviews!**

_Song : Lupe Fiasco - Streets Are On Fire_

* * *

The night club was full of people. They were dancing. The music was loud. The group had moved three tables to be closer. Peyton and Jake were dancing so were Brooke and Lucas, while Haley and Josh were talking.  
« So how many siblings have you? »  
Haley sipped a tutti frutti cocktail.  
« Three sisters and two brothers : Vivian, Quinn, Kyle, Michael and Taylor. »  
« Wow! Your parents are so courageous. »  
« They love kids, they love having noises and baby cries all around the house. They also encourage my sisters to have kids. It's a principle at home. Get married and have kids. »  
« Do they encourage you? »  
« Oh when I'll be married they will, trust me. I've time. »  
« How many children do you want? »  
« Four maybe five. And you? »  
« I never thought about that. I'm a lonely person. I like living day after day you know and discover the world. »  
« Did you travel a lot? »  
« Yes... Australia, New Zealand, Japan, Russia, France. »  
« France?! How is it? Is it so romantic like in movies? »  
He smirked. « I'll bring you there one day. »  
Haley's smile disappeared.

**August 2006.**

_Nathan and Haley were stretched out onto the grass. He was reading a sport mag and she was reading a book. She was reading in her mind but she read an extract in loud voice.  
« He led her against him without disconnect his eyes from hers. All the words he thought, she could read them in his light eyes. His fingers traveled along her blond and curly hair. And they stayed here, looking at each other with love and passion, on this Parisian bridge under the stars, in the middle of the romantic city's lights and the silence of their world. » She paused and looked at him.  
« Don't you think it's romantic? »  
Nathan didn't move. « You're so 'fleur bleue' » He said.  
« Paris, Nathan... The lovers town. »  
Nathan put his mag aside and turned to look at her. He smirked.  
« I'll bring you there one day. »  
Haley smiled, turning red. « And you're so a liar... »  
« I'm not! »  
Haley put a book aside and laid down on him. « Yes you are! » She began to tickle him. He laughed.  
« You really think it's working? You're gonna see! »  
He grabbed her waist, tickling her and rolled onto the grass to be over her. She laughed trying to struggle. _

« Hales? » Josh called when he noticed she was out of the real world. Haley shook her head.  
« Yeah? »  
« You're okay? »  
« Yes... I just just... »  
« Josh! » They both turned to see who was calling him. Emily. Haley sighed. Emily hugged her brother. Haley's heart stopped when she saw Nathan.  
« What are you doing here? » Josh asked.  
« Lucas invited us... » She sat on the stool so did Nathan. Nathan and Haley didn't exchange a look but she felt his on her and it was disturbing.  
« Josh? » Haley asked. « Come with me on the dance floor. »  
« I hope you'd say that. » They left together. Nathan noticed Haley's hand taking Josh's.  
« I wanna dance, baby. » Emily said.  
Nathan shrugged. « Not I... You should go... I'm going at the bar. » He stood up and forced his way to the bar.  
« A double scotch, please. » Nathan ordered sitting on the stool. Nathan turned a little to see the dance floor. Emily had joined Lucas and Brooke but she wasn't the one he watched. Her hair were curled, she was wearing a red strapless dress with buttons to pen it on the front top. She had red pumps. Everything fitted her. Especially this dress which underlined her figure. Her eyes were full of sparkles. He watched her, forgetting everything around. She danced using all her charm, on the rhythm of a Lupe Fiasco's song « Streets are on fire ».

_**Death is on the tip of her tongue and dangers at the tip of her fingers  
Streets  
Are  
On  
Fire  
To-  
Night. **_

« She's very sexy.. Do you know her? » The bartender asked serving Nathan's scotch.  
« Yes.. she's a friend. »  
The bartender laughed.  
« A friend? I won't be able to be friend with a girl like her. And you're not watching her like you watch a friend... »  
The bartender walked away to serve another customer. Nathan turned and plunged his gaze inside his glass.

After five songs where she non-stopped dancing... against Josh and after ten glasses of whiskey, gin and scotch. Nathan couldn't bear anymore to see her seducing this guy. It was like a fire inside his stomach, he was shaking his leg nervously, trying to control himself. He stood up and moved there. Lucas turned thinking his brother join them.  
« Hey bro. What did you do at the bar alone? »  
Nathan didn't pay attention to Lucas and carried on his way to the dance floor. He placed himself between Haley and Josh, after having pushed him. Haley looked up at him, first, surprised. Haley shivered for the really first time she saw something in his eyes she had never seen, but she had wished so much... lust... desire... and he trembled... it scared her. Why now? What was wrong with him?  
« Follow me. » He grabbed her by her hand. She tried to escape.  
« No. »  
« It's not a proposition, Haley. » He led her to the exit, Haley tried to resist. Now they were outside.  
« Nate! Let me go! You hurt me! » They arrived next to Nathan's car.  
« Get into! »  
« No! » She looked at him angry.  
He opened the door and oblige her to get into the car. He did the same after having closed the door and started.

Haley had her arms crossed on her chest, furious. Nathan parked the car and went out. Haley jumped on herself when he slammed the door to close it. He went to open hers.  
« Get out. »  
« No. Bring me home, Nate. »  
Nathan began to lose his patience. He bent over and took her in his arms in a bridal way. She fidgeted .  
« Leave me alone! »  
Nathan didn't listen to her, he made his way to the house and came in. He walked to the living room and dropped her into the couch. Their eyes didn't quit anymore. He bent over breaking second after second the gad between them. Their nose touched lightly and his lips began to brush hers. She turned her head, with reluctance because of her anger and she tried to resist but Nathan kissed her on the cheek and then on her chin, she turned again the head but this time to meet his lips. It became more passionate, even wild. His hands traveled along her legs and hers along his back. It began to be hot. They parted when air became a necessity. They looked each other in eyes. Nathan felt his ball inside his stomach and a wave of fear increased within himself. He sat up, his shirt half opened.  
« I'm sorry... » He stood up and left the room. Haley stayed on the couch, her dress rumpled and her lips still burning by his kisses.

Nathan went in the kitchen, angry with himself. He sat on the stool and buried his head in his hands. A million questions came through his mind which gave him an headache. How could he do this to her? His heart hurt, his throat burned. Few minutes later, he felt a hand slid along his back. He looked up at her, she moved closer and placed herself in front of him between his legs and she hugged him. He buried his face in her neck smelling her perfume.  
They stayed in this position during endless minutes until Haley broke the silence without moving.  
« I love you... I love you Nathan and this situation is killing me... I can't bear it anymore... I won't come to the wedding. I'll leave tomorrow. But I want you to know I love you and the most important for me it's you to be happy. If you think she's the good one for you... I would accept it. »  
Nathan didn't say anything he just looked at her and she did the same. As she waited for him saying something, he just pushed her closer and their lips connected. Nathan had his hands around her thin waist. Their chest touched when Haley surrounded his neck with her arms, pushing him closer. Their kiss lasted, the air became warmer, heavier... minute by minute. Haley's hands traveled along Nathan's chest undoing the buttons. When his grey blue shirt was undone she caressed the skin of his manly torso, hard but so soft. Still holding her with his left hand, his right hand began to unbutton the top of her dress. Their hands danced touching each other, their tongues danced discovering each other and their bodies danced in a slow and same motion to a world they had always been afraid to go together, but nothing was important now. If things should have ended like this, she would offer him the last dance.


	11. Soledad, Why Did You Leave Me ?

**Hey! Thank you very much for all your reviews!!  
I'm really happy you appreciate my story...  
So here it is the last chapter.. before the epilogue I mean...**

**I know it's very short... At least I think it's short... and after re-reading it... I'm a little bit disappointed...  
Hope you'll like it ;)**

**Good Reading ! **

* * *

Haley woke up feeling the warmth of the raising sun on her skin. She felt the white sheet wrapping her nude body. It was as if she discovered everything for the really first time. Everything was new. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing the sun and the light blue sky outside. She turned on her right and saw him, the sheet covering his lower part. He was deeply asleep, his face seemed to be rested like mornings when he slept at hers when they were kids. Now she could say they'd shared everything, she had given him all her love and all her heart this night. She watched him during five minutes which lasted an eternity. Inside her she hoped he would open his eyes and he would make love to her again, but another part of her didn't want to be there when he would wake up. She sighed and sat up. She threw a last gaze to him, still deeply asleep and she stood up.

_Nathan put a kiss on her forehead, caressing her cheek bone with his thumb. Their sweat body touched each other. Haley opened her eyes and they looked at each other.  
« You okay? » He whispered.  
« Yeah... »  
He bent over and kissed her.  
« I would like to stay here forever. »  
Haley put her hands behind his head and led him closer to kiss him again.  
« We can't... »  
Nathan shook his head and laid down on the right side of the bed. He looked at the ceiling.  
« Why? »  
« Because... you're going to marry her, Nathan. » Haley moved to him and caressed his cheek.  
« Nate... »  
« We lied to ourself too longer, Haley... We've to face what we feel now. »_

_Haley didn't answer, she watched him for awhile and moved closer, putting kisses along his cheek to his lips.  
« Kiss me again... » She whispered when her lips brushed his. Nathan intertwined their hands and put her under him, kissing her passionately. _

Nathan smiled still half asleep. He felt himself so good, he'd never been so good that he didn't want to wake up and take the risk to let this well-being vanish. He wanted to stay like this forever, holding her closely against him.  
He opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was the wall. He felt the warmth of the sun but also coldness... He turned. His heart bounced seeing the empty place next to him. He sat up.  
« Hales? » No answer. He stood up and wrapped the sheet around his waist. He went downstairs.  
« Haley? »  
He had the impression that the house was empty. Unfortunately he was right. He went to the kitchen. Everything was tidy, perfectly tidy, like before they began to make love... The only difference was the tiny object on the counter. He moved there and took it. The bracelet.. Her bracelet. Nathan sighed and sat on the stool. He looked around remembering the previous night and realizing he had a choice to do... right now. He put on the bracelet around his wrist.

« So you're sure? » Lydia asked her daughter.  
« Yes mom. »  
« You're promise you're okay? »  
« I'm okay. I swear. »  
Lydia took Haley in her arms and cuddled her.  
« I love you, baby. »  
« So do I mom. Thanks for everything. »  
They exchanged a look and smiled to each other.  
« I'm ready. » Brooke exclaimed coming back to them. « Our plane is on time. We're leaving in twenty minutes so we've to go. »  
Haley nodded, hugged her mother again and her father.  
« Bye Dad. »  
« Bye Baby.. You Know.. I tried to talk to him... »  
« I know. Thank you. »  
Brooke and her walked away. Haley didn't look backwards. She would have regrets. After having sat on their seat. Haley rested her head against the porthole, looking at the airport. The sun reflected against the big windows of the building. Had she done the right choice? She didn't want to influence him... she couldn't. Maybe he loved her.. maybe he loved Emily... For sure Emily loved him and she didn't want to be in the middle and be the one who hurt. Nathan had to do his choice alone.  
« Ready? » Brooke asked.  
« Yes. »  
« Can I ask you something? »  
Haley didn't move. « Sure... »  
« Where were you last night? »  
Haley smiled but her smile disappeared as quickly as it came.  
« In our world. »  
Brooke smiled but tried to not show it. She opened her fashion mag.  
« And how was it? »  
Haley turned her head to look at her friend. They just smiled at each other. Haley knew it wasn't necessary to give her an answer. Brooke had guessed. Haley turned her head again and looked through the porthole while the plane take off, she was lost in her mind... and still in his arms.

Nathan walked frankly to the kitchen. Deb and Emily were talking. He entered the room and the two women look at him. One with a surprise but happy look, the other with a furious one... which wanted to kill him. Emily stood up.  
« Where the hell were you this night?! »  
« Mom... Can you leave us alone please... » Nathan asked Deb. She nodded and quit the room.  
« Are you going to give an answer? » Emily yelled again.  
« You know where I was. »  
« Yes I know! At the beach house. With her. And I suppose you spent the night together, huh? I want to hear it. »  
Nathan just lowered his head. Emily moved to him and hit him non stop.  
« You're a bastard! A monster! A jerk! How could you do this to me?! »  
Nathan grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him.  
« I'm sorry! Listen... »  
« No! I don't want to listen! »  
« Emily.. Please... »  
She escaped from him and moved away.  
« You love her? »  
« Yes... more than anything... »  
« So why? Why did you date with me? «  
« I thought she didn't love me.. and I thought I should turn the page and you were here... you were nice and sincere, funny and... you had all the qualities she had... »  
« You dated with me because I looked like her? »  
« In a certain extent yeah... and it wasn't fair... I always tried to find womeone like her. I acted badly. I'm really sorry. »  
« Why did you want to marry me so ? »  
He sighed. « Emi... I never proposed you... »  
« What is this ring that I'm wearing, so?  
« It's my grand mother's one... Mom gave it to me when she died... And you found it... I let the things go and day after day... I thought it could be a good thing... and a way to forget her completely and build my own life. »  
Emily didn't look at him anymore.  
« So everything was wrong? »  
« Not everything... I lied to myself. I didn't see my real feelings anymore because of the comfort and the habit you gave to me... When I saw her... everything emerged, came back... all of a sudden. »  
« I understand... »  
Emily moved to him and hugged him.  
« If you didn't love... I did... It's hurting. But maybe... »  
Emily noticed the bracelet around Nathan's wrist.  
« Infact... You're already married... married with her... since your childhood... and I can't fight against this... »  
« I'm sorry... »  
« So do I. » She left the room. Nathan sighed and turned feeling Deb behind him. They exchanged a look and finally Deb smiled.  
« It took you such a long time... » She moved to him and hugged him.  
« Buddy... Haley left two hours ago... »  
« What? » He looked at his mother surprised.  
« She left. She had a plane this morning... She had decided to leave yesterday... » She paused. « You know what you have to do right now. »  
Nathan nodded and hugged her mother.


	12. My Best Friend's Wedding

**Here it is the last chapter. I wrote almost five different ending, I wrote and erased.. and worte again and erased again...  
... I didn't know how to finish it... I hope you'll like this one...  
"crossed fingers"**

**Thanks for all your reviews and thanks for having read my story.**

**I'm working on another about Haley being amnesic, I'll post it when I'll have finished it... It means soon.  
**

**GOOD READING !!**

**And Once Again Thank you!**

* * *

**One Year Later. **

Haley was walking along the deck, hands into the pockets of her jeans. She stopped and watched the horizon, breathing deeply. It was sunny. She sat on the edge of the dock. One year spent since the last time she was here. She had an appointment today, like each year at 4:23 pm on October the 19th. It was 4:20... Three minutes left.

_Haley and Brooke came in their appartment. She sighed and left her luggage in the hall and immediately dropped onto the couch. She had regrets... What was going to happen now with Nathan? She had left him like this, without a word. But after this night it was the end of their friendship, no doubt, and she couldn't be, no she didn't want to be, the one to break his relationship with Emily... Brooke sat next to her and rested her head on her shoulder._  
"_You okay?" She asked.  
Haley shrugged. "It's gonna be okay..."  
Brooke kissed her on her cheek and stood up to go in her room._  
"_You know.. he loves you.. and after what happened... he won't let you go away."  
Haley sighed, she was now alone in the living-room, now. She noticed the picture frame on the furniture.It was a picture of Nathan and her at the graduation day. She turned her gaze away and watched the phone las she hoped it would ring. But it didn't._

Haley laid down supporting herself on her elbows, taking advantage of the sun. Three minutes later exactly she felt someone coming and hiding the sky from her.  
« You're breaking my sunbath, dude. »  
« You're pretty enough. »  
Haley opened her eyes raising her eyebrow. He was dark, the sun making an halo behind him.  
« I'm on time this year. » He said proudly.  
She smiled when Nathan sat next to her. They watched the quiet water.  
"You know you're going to be late..." She added.  
He shrugged.  
"It can wait."  
"Sure?  
"Yeah... I have time..." He answered slowly.  
Haley looked at him, she smiled.  
"What about her?"  
He shrugged. "I think she has time too."  
"Sure of this?"  
He turned his head to look at her.  
"Sure." He said, convincing.  
He moved closer to her to whisper.  
"Do you have time?"  
Haley bit her lower lip. "Maybe... It depends..."  
"What about if... you runaway with me?"  
« Tempting... but...You've responsibilities... »  
Haley sighed and turned her gaze away pouting. He smirked and took her right hand where she had a heart-shaped diamond ring. He sighed looking at the jewel.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Does he deserve you?"  
She shrugged.  
"Oh you know... Who deserves me? I'm so perfect." She joked.  
Nathan smiled amused.  
"He was such a jerk with you..."  
"I was such a fool..." She paused.  
Nathan moved closer and drew a lock behind her ear. She tilted her head following his gesture.  
"Come on Nate... I don't want to miss my best friend's wedding."  
Nathan put a kiss on her cheek, he stood up and stretched his hand. She looked at him in eyes.

**Wednesday, October 31****st**** 2012.**

_Haley went out of the bathroom, wearing black joggings and a spaghetti straps red top. She joined Brooke in their living-room. Brooke had prepared the candies, popcorns and sodas on the coffee table, for their Halloween TV Party. Haley sat on the couch.  
« So! What's on TV? »  
« Bloody Mary and then Frankenstein. »  
« Oh god! I hate these movies! »  
They both smiled when they heard the doorbell rang.  
« Here I go! » Brooke exclaimed taking the candies.  
« Trick or Treat!? » The kids exclaimed all together. Haley laughed amused. Brooke came back.  
« It's just the beginning! »  
Brooke sat and they began to watch the movie, nibbling popcorns. Two others groups of kids rang at the door to have candies. At the worst moment of the movie, someone rang. Brooke and Haley screamed completely afraid.  
« You go! » Brooke said icy.  
« You're crazy! I'm completely scared! »  
« You go! I went twice... »  
« What if it's a murderer? » Haley whispered.  
« Don't be silly! »  
Haley shrugged. She stood up.  
« We've no candies anymore if it's a group of kids. » Brooke said.  
« I'll give them tips. » Haley walked to the door and opened.  
« Good night Kiddos! Happy Halloween! » She frozen seeing who was at the door.  
« Hi, Hales. »  
Haley shivered and a smile began to draw on her lips.  
« Hi... »  
« Trick or treat? » He said._  
"_I've no candies anymore..."_  
"_Never mind... I don't want candies..."_  
"_So what?"  
Their eyes didn't quit. _

She smiled and after few seconds she gave him her hand.  
"Here we go?" He asked.  
She nodded and they walked away hand in hand.

Nathan straightened his tuxedo and looked at himself in the mirror. Lucas came in.  
"Hey Bro. Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good."  
Lucas moved to his brother and straightened again his tuxedo.  
"Luke... That's good."  
Lucas smiled.  
"You're more nervous than me, huh?" Nathan asked amused.  
"It's so obvious?"  
Nathan nodded. "Yeah."  
"Nate... you're sure?"  
"I've never been so sure."  
Lucas and Nathan hugged.  
"Okay... I'm going to..."  
Nathan nodded and watched his brother leaving. Jake came in right after.  
"Hey!"  
"Everyting is ready?"  
"Everything." Jake threw keys at him.  
"Thanks."  
"Does she know?" Jake asked.  
"No. It's a surprise."  
Jake laughed.  
"She hates surprises." They both said at the same time.  
"I know.." Nathan paused. "But.. She has never been disappointed."  
They hugged. "Thanks for everything, Jake."  
"Welcome."

Nathan was at the altar. He looked backwards at Lucas who gave him a confident smile, and then he looked forward at the doorway, where she would appear in a minute. The wedding march began. Nathan took a deep breath. And she appeared. Their eyes immediately connected. She smiled. Her hair was up into a bun with flowers everywhere, she was wearing a white wedding gown with embroidery, she held her father's arm. Nathan took a deep breath again.

_**Wednesday, October 31****st**** 2012.** _

"_I broke up with Emily... She wasn't the girl for me... And... I acted like a jerk... I was wrong... I can't rewind... but I can make a step forward... please say something..."_  
"_Who am I for you?" She asked._  
"_My best friend, my confident, my heart and my soul... you're all my life... I can't imagine my life without you. I tried to tell you... but I was so afraid you didn't feel the same... and this night we spent together... I wanted to make it last forever..."  
Haley smiled.  
Nathan took a deep breathe and carried on._  
"_I feel myself empty when you're not here, next to me... I'm dying when you're angry with me, I'm aching seeing you around and not to kiss you."  
Haley turned her gaze away and then looked back at him._  
"_I want to be with you, Haley... because I want you, because I love and because a life without you it's like a day without a sun... a Mac&Cheese without cheese..."  
Haley smiled amused, but turning a gaze away again._  
"_So... here I am in front you, my heart opens..."_

"So... here I am in front of you, my heart opens, telling I always loved you, I love you and I will love you forever. My bestfriend, my love, my confident, my wife, my soulmate. I promise I'll always protect you and I promise to not hurt you anymore."  
They smiled at each other as Nathan slid Haley's ring on her finger. Haley took a deep breath.

_Haley's lips trembled and she bit a lower lip to prevent herself from crying. He took her right hand and slid the bracelet along her hand._  
"_Haley James... Do you want to marry me?"  
She shook her head. "No."  
Nathan pouted. "Really..."  
She shrugged. "Yout just broke up with your fiancée..."_  
"_I didn't tell you've to marry me right now..."  
She hit him._  
"_What do you want?"_  
"_I want you. I want you to be my wife and never let you go again."  
Haley smiled mischievously._  
"_You've something to tell me... before I say 'yes'. Something you never told me... And I want to hear it before giving my finale answer."  
He smiled, bent over and whispered in her ear._  
"_I love you." And she smiled peaceful, happy as never. It was sincere, soft and lovefull. She looked at him in eyes and nodded. _

"Years ago, we became friends and best friends...Day after day, I realized more and more that I loved you... years spent and Love I felt wasn't a friendly love... it was something more. I was scared of losing you and by fear I hid my feelings... but the day came where I almost lost you and fortunately we found each other... and finally... here I am... in front of you, my heart opens, telling I always loved you, I love you and I will love you forever."  
Haley put Nathan's ring on his finger and smiled to him. The priest talked, but they didn't listen to him, they were in another world.  
"You can kiss the bride." Nathan smiled and bent over to kiss her.  
"I've a surprise."  
"What?" She murmured still his lips on hers.  
"You'll see..."

People were dancing on the deck. Nathan left his father and Jimmy to join the most beautiful of the day who was talking with Peyton and Brooke. He bent over behind her.  
"Hey Wife..."  
Haley smiled and turned to face him.  
"Hey Husband."  
"Does my dear wife want to dance?"

_If it wasn't the oceans,  
wasn't the breezes  
wasn't the white sands,__I might not be needed_

_If I could sleep through the coal mines  
If I could breathe trhough hatred  
If I could work through the summer  
then I wouldn't feel so humble._

She nodded. They began to dance on 'Always You' of Sophie Zelmani, Nathan chose it because it was in the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding' and he knew Haley loved this song. She looked up at him in eyes, he smiled and leant of kiss her lovely. When he broke the kiss, she rested her head on his chest.

_Oh You. It's always you  
It's always you_

_If red rises weren't so lovely  
Wine didn't taste so good  
Stars weren't so romantic  
Then I could do what I should_

"You told me you had a surprise... what is it?" He checked his watch and threw a gaze to Jake, who winked.  
"You're right... It's time." Haley grinned as he took her hand.

_Oh you. It's always you.  
It's always you  
Oh yoy. It's always you  
It's always you_

"Where are we going?" Haley asked. He took her in his arms in a bridal way when they were far enough from the reception. She screamed first, surprised andThen she laughed.  
"Nathan! Put me down!"  
He walked to the parking where all the cars were, walking away from their guests and family.  
"Nate! Come on! We have to cut the cake!"  
"So boring all these traditions!" He arrived next to the convertible car. He put her on the passenger seat. He got into the car and started.

"Nate! Mom is going to have an heart attack if she doesn't see us in five minutes to cut the cake and for the speech... and for the bouquet throw! What are you doing?"  
He laughed.  
"I imagine your mother's face when she will see you'd been aborded."

_If you love, I could command it  
Get you head to understand it  
I'd go twice around the world  
Even though I may not find it_

Haley hit him.  
"Oh come on! She will be angry with you if we leave. She had prepared everything and... Oh Nate... Come on! I don't want her to kill you! Make an U-turn!" She said as he started.  
"We can't. Paris is waiting for us."  
Haley's surprised face became an smiling face. She resigned.  
"You know what?" She asked sitting comfortably. "I always thought the best day of my life would be my bestfriend's wedding day... and of course my wedding... but I was expecting yours to see you happy as never..."  
"I'm happy.. as never."  
"So it is... The best day of my life... of our life." They looked at each other smiling, Haley moved to him and put a furtive kiss on his cheek. Haley sighed peacefully, watching the landscape and then she turned her head and watched him.

_ Oh you, it's always you,  
It's always you.  
You, it's always you,  
It's always you._

* * *

_**THE END**_**.**


End file.
